


Gingerbread Man

by TORUKAisJUSTICE



Series: 25 Days of ToruKa Christmas [17]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: M/M, This is pure nonsense, Toruka - Freeform, what the fuck am i doing with my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 17:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17047781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TORUKAisJUSTICE/pseuds/TORUKAisJUSTICE
Summary: day 17 of 25daysofToruKaChristmas





	Gingerbread Man

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHH this is so shit ahahahaha motherfucking shit this is so shit ajksbdnajksbasa nothing really happens in here
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Today is the day that Toru would learn how to bake shits._

Taka had decided, after that unfortunate incident involving his kitchen and oven—and the _fortunate_ incident where he was perched atop the counter, _moaning and gasping,_ his face and lips and chest covered with whipped cream and all the stuffs Toru poured over him before lapping it with his skillful tongue—that the guitarist needs to learn how to bake, even at least a gingerbread man.

And no, Taka's not planning to demand the guitarist to make a replica of each other's face on the cookies so they could take pictures of them or something.

_No, not at all._

So he crossed his arms and stared straight to the man's dull looking eyes, "Today, you'll learn how to bake gingerbread men, Toru-san," he declared once more, because why the fuck not?

"Yey!!!" Tomoya and Ryota cheered, flailing their arms high into the air. Taka stared at the duo in shock. He couldn't remember inviting these bastards in his unit today!

"The fuck are you two doing here?!"

The two let out manly giggles—provably just to annoy the ever living shits out of Taka—before responding.

"Because Toru-nii needs some moral support!" Ryota said at the same time when Tomoya proudly answered, "Because there's gonna be food!"

Oh.

_Okay then._

Taka's fingers curled into fists as he tried not to grab the nearest object—a knife—to hit these idiots with. _Why, for the love of all holies, do these two suddenly pops out whenever you don't need them?!_ Is this the universe' brand new way of fucking up his life?!

Toru looks bored, but smiled a bit at the obvious support of his childhood friend. Moral support, my ass. _Toru doesn't need Ryota's support coz I'm here dammit! I can give him everything he needs!_

"You're not supposed to be here!" he turned his attention towards the rhythm section, "This is supposed to be a fun activity for me and Toru!" he glared at the guitarist when he snorted at the word 'fun', "We're supposed to make gingerbread man of each other and exchange them! And that's supposed to be an i _ntimate_ moment—,"

"We'll behave!" Ryota insisted.

"—with just the two of us!"

"But Takahiro," Tomoya smiled sweetly at him, "We also want to _have intimate cookies_! And don't worry, I'm not going to give you mine!"

"WHAT."

"I'm gonna give it to Ryota!" he said, turning to his usual partner in crime and clapping their hands together. Ryota then put a hand over his chest, a completely touched look plastered on his face.

"You'll really do that, Tomo-kun?" he asked in a very, very convincing—and annoying, _very, very annoying_ —voice, his eyes twinkling with something akin to adoration as Tomoya instantly adapted his serious face, "You'll really make me a gingerbread man?"

"Of course," Tomoya solemnly replied, making Toru gagged beside him, "I'll do that for you—,"

"Get a room you two!" Taka screeched, trying to shove the two giggling bastards away, but the kept standing on their spot, refusing to move and just staring at Taka. While laughing their hearts out.

_Oh you fuckers—_

"You should be the ones getting a room," Tomoya said, "And leave all the food to us!"

_Fucking—_

"Oh, shit, don't fucking—!" Toru instantly grabbed Taka's form when the vocalist rounded the nook and was about to strangle the drummer, if it's not for the strong arm that's preventing him to do so, "Don't kill anyone!"

"But he's annoying me, Toru!" he insisted and was really to bounce into action but the guitarist hold onto him tighter, Tomoya and Ryota's laughter still ringing in the air as they succeed on pissing of their moody vocalist in a matter of seconds, "He deserves to be punished!"

"Like how Toru-nii _punishes_ you, Mori-chan?!" was Ryota's seemingly innocent question. Toru was obviously taken aback, while Taka was reduced into a blushing, stuttering, denying mess—

"Wha—oh—uh—???"

Toru glared at his childhood friend, all while restraining his homicidal lover from finally pummeling the drummer into the ground, "Where the fuck did you even got that idea, Ryota?"

_Yeah, where the fuck?!_

Nobody's supposed to know what those punishments are, or that Taka secretly enjoys being bended over and roughly fucks him until Taka was begging and praying to him to be forgiven and be allowed to come—

"I've read a message when you left your phone in the studio," the fucker proudly—even—said, "it says that you're gonna punish Mori-chan for being so naughty."

Cue simultaneous and violent coughing fits from Toru and Taka. Toru huffed, looking indignant as he suddenly made himself busy with arranging the cuff of his sweater, while Taka has to double over to hide his madly blushing face.

_Oh, Toru, you should've known better to leave your phone open like that._

But still, he looked up and glared at Ryota, "You're not supposed to look at someone's phone like that!"

"But it was just there!" Ryota insisted, a small smile playing on his lops, "Besides, there's really nothing to worry about! We're family here, ne, Mori-chan?"

"Maa, yeah, but—,"

"When are we gonna make the cookies?!" Tomoya bellowed from his spot on the counter, "I wanna eat cookies!"

"Then make it yourself!"

"I will!" Tomoya laughed, "but you have to teach us, ne, Taka-sensei!"

 _What,_ Toru and Taka's gazes met at that, probably because they've used that term before when they were... _playing teacher and student_ before you know...and oh did it felt good when Toru would mutter _"You look so hot, Taka-sensei..."_ against the skin of his jaws before letting Taka bounce on his lap—

Hnnggg.

Taka's legs quivered and automatically closed on their own. Good thing he's facing the counter, no one could even know that he's starting to sport a massive boner right now.

"Taka-sensei, huh," Taka glared when the guitarist shook his head in amusement, "I think I like the sound of that."

" _Of course you do_ ," Taka sharply answered, meeting the man's taunting gazes. He held it, until he can feel his lips splitting into an understanding and perverted smile, "You totally liked it, ne, Toru?"

The guitarist grinned, flashing all his white teeth before licking his lips, making Taka's legs almost turn into motherfucking jellies right there and then, "Absolutely—,"

"Ahem!" Tomoya loudly coughed, making the two snap out of their own little world, "Ahem, ahem, ahem!" he continued coughing his intestines out just to spite Takahiro while Ryota just bounces animatedly on his seat.

"When are we gonna start, Mori-chan-sensei?"

"Don't call me sensei!"

"Sensei," Toru said, making Taka glared murderously at him for testing his patience. Huh, maybe he should just stop fighting with these idiots so they could actually make the gingerbread man cookies or whatever you call them.

He sighed, "Fine," he nodded, "Just don't make a mess—," his eyes twitched in annoyance when Ryota suddenly popped the box of flour open, sending clouds of white powder everywhere.

"Oops."

"You're dead, Ryota."

"Toru-nii—,"

Taka furiously glared at the mess on his once pristine counter, "And follow my instructions no matter what, you understand?"

Everybody answered with a loud, resounding yes—which probably has something to do with the knife on Taka's hand—before giggling like hyperactive kids.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The outcome wasn't that bad, well, at least not for Toru because he got a good, Toru-looking cookie. _Damn the idiot looks so fucking happy,_ Taka thought as he stared at the box of...gingerbread man on his hand. It looks like a fucking dinosaur that also looks like an alien and why is the other arm crushed like that?!

He wants to cry at the horrendous cookie he got, but it was from Toru! _No matter how ugly it was,_ Taka has to feel good about it coz the guitarist did his best for him.

And he's a good lover who appreciates stuffs from his beloved.

No matter how insulted he should be for being portrayed as an _alien-dinosaur hybrid._

But that doesn't erase the massive pout on his face, immortalized on a photo that Ryota took while cooking at the cuteness of his Toru-nii and Mori-chan-sensei.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think~!


End file.
